


Say My Name

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: Widowmaker wants to know if Tracer would like to be fucked. Turns out, the answer is 'yes, please.'[Entirely based on an experience I had a couple weeks ago, where I am 100% Tracer, and my fiancé (madeoflesbians on tumblr) is 100% Widowmaker. This is almost exactly what happened, minus the French.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you think multiple orgasms are unrealistic, then you have yet to be fucked properly, my friend

It had been six months since Amélie ‘Widowmaker’ Lacroix had re-joined Overwatch. Six months of her unlearning Talon’s programming. Six months of her learning how to be human again. Six months of learning how to live again.

It had been…extraordinarily difficult, those first few weeks. Forced to live with her one-time friends, one-time enemies; forced to try to forget her urge to kill. She had to keep her beloved Widow’s Kiss under lock and key for fear she would use it in a fit of calculated rage.

That is, it had been difficult, until she had made the acquaintance of a small, chipper girl named Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton.  
Of course, they had met before, when Amélie had worked for Talon. They’d had many skirmishes, but Amélie would never forget the way Lena had looked at her, the confusion and hurt and betrayal, when she had killed Tekhartha Mondatta, the peaceful leader of the omnics. Her face had haunted Amelie afterwards, more so than any face of one she killed. She found herself wondering about the time-jumper in her idle hours, her face popping into her mind as she rested, her distraught cry echoing in her ears as she cleaned her rifle, her infuriatingly cute giggle following her as she stalked her next pray.

And now, here she was, in the flesh. Sitting there in the mess hall, looking as innocent and playful as ever as she giggled over something the mech girl—what was her name? Hana? —had said. The DJ, Lúcio, laughed along, and Amélie watched from afar, leaning against the wall of the dining area. No one but Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler paid her any mind. She knew that Angela had known her before Widowmaker was created, knew that the medic must have shared stories of her with her dark-skinned girlfriend, but she cared not.

No, it seemed the only thing Amélie cared about now was Lena.

Gracefully, Amélie pushed herself off the wall and stalked towards the table said girl was sitting at. Her skin-tight bodysuit had been replaced with soft jeans and a black tank top, courtesy of Lena herself. How she had managed to guess her size, Amélie did not know. The girl had been friendly to her, more so than anyone else at Overwatch, making a point to smile at her, to say hi in the hallways, teaching her more about being human; not to mention the clothes. Extremely friendly, in certain areas. She licked her lips as her mind replayed last night’s activities.

Amélie sat down next to Lúcio, completely ignoring both him and Hana. The conversation ceased.

“Hello, chérie,” Amélie greeted Lena. Lena had paused with her drink halfway to her mouth, and quickly took a sip to wet her suddenly dry throat.

“Hey, there, love,” Lena managed to get out without making a fool of herself. Amélie’s lips twitched with apparent amusement. “How’re you?”

Amélie noted the way Lena’s eyes flicked down to her mouth and back, and smirked, just slightly. Lúcio and Hana watched the affair with curiosity.

“I am well,” Amélie nearly purred, resting her chin in one hand. “And how are you, ma douce fille?”

“’m good,” Lena’s voice was raspy, and Amélie watched with satisfaction as she shifted in her seat. She could practically hear Lena’s heart speed up.

“Excellent,” Amélie murmured, and leaned forward, beckoning with one finger until she could whisper in Lena’s ear. “I have another ‘human’ question for you, mon petít chérie. Come to my room once you are alone.”

Pulling back, Amélie smirked at Lena, stood up, waved goodbye to the three of them, and sauntered away. Lena looked at the other two with her jaw hanging slightly open, and was greeted with the same expression mirrored on both their faces.

“What was all that about?” Hana grinned, leaning forward. “Do you like her? Does she like you? Are you two dating? When did it start? Is she cold all over—you know, all over? Does she—”

She was shut up by Lúcio’s hand on her mouth.

“What just happened?” he asked, ignoring how Hana was now licking his palm. Lena’s face had lit up like a Christmas tree at the little gremlin’s line of questions, and she seemed dazed.

“I have no idea,” Lena whispered faintly, her eyes flicking to where Amélie had disappeared into the hallway. “I’ve been teachin’ her a bit about bein’ human again, but, I dunno, this seems kinda off.”

“Teaching her what?” Hana pulled away from Lúcio to ask, her eyes bright with mischief.

“Nothin’!” Lena insisted, her face burning. “Jus’ stuff, you know, like what you’re suppose’ to feel like when somethin’ happens to you.”

“Something like what?” Hana grinned.

“I dunno, like, someone steppin’ on your foot, or somethin’,” Lena muttered, ducking her head. “An’…I guess…when you’re snoggin’ someone.”

“Hold up!” Lúcio cried, palms out in the universal ‘stop’ sign. “You kissed Widowmaker?!”

“Keep your bloody voice down!” Lena hissed, even her ears red. Hana and Lúcio were glancing back and forth between Lena and each other. “An’ she goes by Amélie now. Says Widowmaker is only for missions, like Pharah or Tracer.”

“But everybody calls you Tracer,” Lúcio raised one eyebrow, and Lena sighed.

“Yeah, I guess so. ‘Cept Amélie.”

“She calls you by your first name?!” Hana whisper-shouted. “OMG!” Lena wrinkled her nose at the internet slang being used in spoken dialogue.

“Guess I better go see what she wants,” Lena muttered as she got up, trying to save at least some dignity.

“We all know what she wants,” Hana smirked, and Lena felt a part of herself die a little, cringing before the next words even left the little demon’s mouth.

“A piece of your ass, that’s what.”

Lena groaned in exasperation, refusing to even dignify that with a response, and stomped away, everything from her collarbones up burning red.

~

Lena was outside Amélie’s door in minutes, where she stood anxiously, bouncing on the balls of her feet. What was she doing? Standing outside her former enemy, now maybe-friend’s room? _Going bloody crazy, that’s what,_ a small voice popped up in her head. Lena raised her hand to knock, then lowered it slowly. What was she even supposed to say? ‘You’re incredibly hot and I can’t believe you’ve let me kiss you and oh god please fuck me?’

She debated with herself for several minutes until the door swung open, making her squeak in surprise. Amélie stood in the doorway, looking way too calm about this whole situation.

“You’ve been out here entirely too long, chérie,” Amélie cooed, taking a stunned Lena by the hand and gently leading her inside the room. Leaving Lena to fend for herself, Amélie locked the door behind her and disappeared into the on-suite bathroom. Lena glanced around nervously, taking in the dim lighting and dark, soft carpet. Slowly, she let herself drift over to the bed (the only place to sit in the room) and perched on the edge of the mattress, waiting for Amélie.

It was a few minutes until the bathroom door opened again, and Lena turned to look, only to very nearly have her eyes bug out of her head.

Amélie was silhouetted by the bathroom’s lights as she stood in the door frame, leaning against it with one hand on her hip. She was wearing nothing but thigh-high black socks, lacy underwear, and a tight camisole. She smirked as she padded over to where Lena was sitting, standing in front of her. The smaller girl had to tilt her head back to look Amélie in her golden eyes, seeming to glow in the dark.

“Hello, chérie,” Amélie murmured, her voice wickedly low. Lena swallowed against the sudden dryness in her mouth, trying several times to answer before her throat could form the words.

“B-bloody hell,” Lena choked, her eyes roving over Amélie’s body hungrily. “You tryin’ to off me now?”

“Non,” the taller woman replied, taking her by the hand and gently pulling her up. Even standing, Lena was a full five inches shorter than Amélie. She felt her cheeks burning as she looked up at Amélie, her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to think of something to say.

“I-if you’re not tryin’ to, then what’re you doin’?” Lena’s voice was raspy, and Amélie laughed.

“Do you not remember, chérie? I have a question for you,” Amélie purred, cupping her cheek with one cold hand.

“An’ what’s that?” Lena managed to get out, trying and failing to meet Amélie’s eyes.

“Voulez-vous que jet e baise?” Amélie grinned, showing her sharp white teeth. Lena knew next to nothing about French, but the way the words sounded on those dark lips lit a fire in her core; her knees immediately went weak.

“E-english, please?” Lena whispered. Amélie’s hand trailed down her cheek to curl under her jaw, tilting her head up so their eyes met in the darkness. Amélie’s golden gaze flickered down to Lena’s mouth, and she leaned down slightly, pressing their mouths together. Lena sucked a sharp breath in through her nose, eyes falling shut, as she felt Amélie suck her lower lip, biting it sharply before pulling away. Lena shivered as the other woman murmured against her lips.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Every nerve in Lena’s body lit up at the question, sending a throb of wet heat straight between her legs. She swore her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she nodded vigorously.

“F-fuck, yes,” Lena nearly moaned, her voice raspy with want. Amélie’s hand on her jaw tightened, and Lena opened her eyes to find the other woman’s face merely an inch from hers.

“Yes, what?” Amélie’s voice was icy as she tilted Lena’s head to the side, nipping her throat. A whine bubbled up in Lena’s mouth.

“Pl-please!” she gasped, her hands clutching Amélie tighter by the waist. “Yes, please, Amélie, yes!”

“Good,” Amélie murmured into her ear, swiping a cold tongue over her earlobe, earning another whine. Pulling back, she sent Lena sprawling on the bed with a hard shove. The smaller girl bounced slightly, letting out an ‘oomph’ as she settled on her back. She looked up as Amélie slid between her legs, hovering over her with her arms planted firmly on either side of Lena’s head.

Leaning down, Amélie kissed Lena again, smearing purple lipstick over her mouth. A small moan left Lena as Amélie’s cool tongue shivered along her bottom lip, her hands sliding up Amélie’s back to grip her shoulders for dear life. Lena tried and failed to conceal the whimper that rose in her throat as Amélie bit her lip before trailing down to suck and nip at her neck.  
Amélie sat up to pull Lena’s jacket off, throwing it behind her, before she began to tug her white t-shirt out from under the chronal accelerator. Lena sat up, helping the woman wriggle the fabric free. Next came her bra, much easier to remove. Lena reached up to pull Amélie down to kiss her, only to be pushed down by her shoulders.

“Amélie,” Lena protested, squirming slightly.

“Stay still,” Amélie ordered, and Lena felt another throb at the intensity of the other woman’s tone. “I want to look at you.”

Lena’s face burned as Amélie’s golden eyes traced her form. Amélie nearly purred at the sight of Lena’s small brown nipples, already hard and begging to be tasted. She unbuttoned Lena’s jeans, just to tease her, before leaning down and dragging the flat of her tongue along her collarbone, kissing down over the straps of her accelerator to envelope one nipple in her cool mouth. Lena shivered, moaning softly, and dragged her nails down Amélie’s back, her head falling back.

Amélie smirked around Lena’s flesh, flicking her tongue over the peak for a teasing moment before pulling back. Her hands roamed the skin before her, kneading her small breasts, tracing the dip of her waist, the curve of her hips. She heard Lena’s heart pounding in her chest, saw her ribs rise and fall rapidly, and smiled with satisfaction.

Lena looked up under her eyelids to see Amélie hovering over her in the dim light of the room, and grimaced at the fact that she was the only one without a top on. Sitting up, Lena tugged at the hem of her camisole, and Amélie immediately shucked it off, tossing it to the side without a care. Lena’s breath caught in her throat, her hands trailing up Amélie’s sides to cup her soft breats, thumbs skating over dark navy nipples, and grinned as she heard a soft groan. Amélie’s head tilted back with a smile, her long, dark hair spilling down her back.

Suddenly, Amélie caught Lena’s wrists in her cool grip, pinning her arms to the bed above her head. Lena gasped as she felt the raw power in Amélie’s hands, her heart quickening at the show of dominance. Her eyes closed as her hips flexed upwards without her say so, breath shuddering.

“Please,” Lena murmured, defeated, and so easily, too.

“Hmmm, chérie,” Amélie murmured into her ear, flicking her cold tongue over her lobe. “You act so confident when we are in public. And yet, here you are, begging me to fuck you. And people say you’re a top.”

“H-hey!” Lena protested, beginning to struggle. Her movements ceased immediately as Amélie pressed a firm knee between her legs and sank her teeth into her neck, breath hissing. Her pelvis bucked, rubbing her aching core on the thigh between her own, and she cursed her own eagerness.

“Keep your hands right where they are, chérie,” Amélie ordered, her lips brushing Lena’s neck where she had bitten her. Lena nodded helplessly, another breathless ‘please’ slipping between her lips.

Amélie scooted back, removing her knee from Lena’s core, much to her dismay, and began to kiss and suck her way down her body. She squirmed as Amélie sucked dark hickies over her chest and down her belly, the pulling twinge of pain sending more bursts of pleasure to her sex. When Amélie finally began to pull her pants and underwear down, Lena eagerly lifted her hips, helping the process, and as soon as they were off, she spread her legs for Amélie, too turned on to care about being modest.  
Lena swore she could see Amélie’s pupils dilate as she looked between her thighs, laying cool hands on her inner knees to spread her farther.

“Please, please, please,” Lena chanted, her hands twisting into the sheets above her head to keep them where Amélie wanted them.

Slowly, so slowly, Amélie lowered herself to Lena’s core, admiring the view of her fluids dripping down the seam of her ass, her clit hard and peeking out from under her hood, her thighs shivering with anticipation. Her hands slipped around Lena’s thighs, gripping her hips tightly, as she lowered her head. She could feel how tense Lena was, trying to hold herself back from rolling her hips upwards, and she switched directions at the last second, biting and sucking at her inner thigh instead. Lena grunted with frustration, tossing her head back.

“Please, Amélie!”

“Please, what?” she murmured, kissing her thigh.

“Please!” Lena nearly cried, looking down at her. “Please fuck me!”

“Good girl, chérie,” Amélie smiled, and finally dragged her tongue up Lena’s slick folds. Her head fell back with a whine as the first stroke over her clit sent a burst of pleasure up her spine. Again and again, Amélie licked, and her whines escalated to moans, her body trembling as she struggled to hold still.

Switching tactics, Amélie began to suck, laving her tongue over her inner folds, and was rewarded with a gasping cry and hips jerking upwards to meet her mouth. Looking up, she examined Lena’s red face, her hands clenched above her head, and felt a small stab of pity.

“You may move, mon petít chérie,” she relented, and Lena’s hands immediately twined into her hair, pressing her face into her sopping pussy with a moan of her name. Amélie swirled her tongue over Lena, chasing each drop of sweet fluid that escaped her, and smiled at the sound of her name on the other woman’s lips.

Pulling herself up slightly, Amélie ran her fingers over Lena’s sex, coating them in her wetness before pausing with two pressed against her entrance. She looked up at Lena, waiting for permission.

“Yes, yes, please,” Lena panted, dropping her hands to brace herself against the sheets. She watched Amélie’s face with lidded eyes, her breath coming in quick gasps, as she strained not to thrust her hips up.

Amélie smiled as she slowly pressed two fingers inside her, following the curve of her neck as Lena threw her head back, cunt eagerly swallowing her digits. A loud moan escaped her, her pelvis tilting to take Amélie’s fingers all the way to the base. She bit her lip as Amélie paused with her fingers hilted inside her, then looked at her with a whine.

“Please, Amélie,” Lena whimpered, “Please fuck me.”

Amélie smiled, using her free hand to push Lena’s knee up to her chest, opening her wider, and began to thrust, slow and steady. Lena’s mouth opened with a soft ‘oh,’ her eyes falling closed and her fingers tightening in the sheets. Amélie leaned back down to taste her clit, and Lena cried out, one hand moving to hold back the long, dark hair that tickled her thigh. Her hips rolled to the rhythm of the pleasure, the coil tightening in her core deliciously.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned brokenly, lifting her head to look blearily at Amélie. She was met with her burning gaze, looking up between her thighs, and felt another throb of pleasure. She grit her teeth as her orgasm approached rapidly.

She whined as Amélie removed her fingers, watching as she took the digits in her mouth, and lifted her hips slightly, pulling on that long mane. Amélie’s eyes flashed dangerously, and she grabbed Lena’s wrist, pinning it to the bed next to her hip. Lena let her head fall back, resigning herself to waiting with a groan. She was rewarded with three saliva-slicked fingers pressing inside her, and she cried out as a cool mouth returned to her clit.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Lena murmured, her chest heaving, sweat sticking her hair to her forehead. She felt rather than heard Amélie’s approving hum, and her orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami.  
Amélie lifted herself up over Lena, fucking her through the waves of pleasure with her hand, and grabbed her short hair, forcing the girl to look at her.

“Say my name,” Amélie ordered, voice low. Lena tried, her mouth gaping, and for a moment, the only sound that came out were choked gasps. Amélie’s hand tightened in her hair, and Lena’s eyes screwed shut.

“Am-Amélie!” she gasped, desperate to please the woman. The hand in her hair loosened as the fingers in her cunt slowed. Pulling out, Amélie rubbed her soaked hand over Lena’s core, making her jump and shudder as she brushed her over-stimulated clit. She let her relax as she stood up, moving to the bedside table.

Lena went limp, her limps still sprawled, as she attempted to gain control of her breathing.

“We’re not done yet,” she heard Amélie purr, and when she looked up, she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Amélie stood at the side of the bed, wearing a purple strap on, one hand holding what looked like a remote, the other holding a bottle of lube. “We have the whole night ahead of us, chérie.”

“Bloody hell,” Lena murmured, doing her best to not die on the spot. Amélie climbed back up on the bed with a grin, leaning over her prone form to kiss her again, and it was as if Lena hadn’t even cum just moments before; her legs wrapped around Amélie’s slim waist, arms drawing her closer to her once more, and a needy whimper escaped her throat.

“Yes, chérie?” Amélie whispered against her lips, and Lena nodded so vigorously that it was nearly comical.

“Please,” she breathed.

Sitting back, Amélie opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some directly onto Lena’s clit, letting it run down over her opening. Lena shivered at the cool gel, but it was no worse than Amélie’s tongue. She moaned softly as Amélie used her fingers to spread the lube around, plunging three inside of her for a few teasing thrusts. She watched Lena’s eyes close as she slicked up the toy with her free hand before closing the bottle and tossing it aside.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Amélie warned, pressing the head against Lena’s opening. Lena felt like she was losing her mind with anticipation, and barely heard her, using her legs still wrapped around her waist to try to draw her in. Amélie resisted, going slow, watching the toy disappear inside of Lena’s cunt, and listened with satisfaction to Lena’s responding groan.

She stopped when she was halfway inside, looking up to gauge Lena’s reaction, who merely whined and grabbed at her hips, trying to pull her in deeper.

“More,” Lena whimpered, “Please. I want you.”

“Fuck,” Amélie hissed, breaking her cool persona briefly, and her hips surged forward, burying the dildo all the way inside of her. Lena cried out in pleasure, reveling in the slick stretch of her cunt.

“Yes,” she hissed, rolling her hips lewdly against Amélie, who grabbed her thighs to keep her still, before beginning to rock slowly in and out of her. “Faster—harder—please, Amélie, I need you—”

With that, Amélie plunged inside of her fast and hard, rewarded with a sharp, gasping cry and Lena’s head falling back in pleasure. Her hands gripped Lena’s hips hard enough to bruise, watching the way the girl arched her back to get the toy just where she needed her.

Lena was lost in the pleasure, her breath leaving her in gasps each time the toy thrust home, the deep, hard thrusts driving her closer and closer to another orgasm. Her hands fell to either side of her hips, grabbing the closest thing of Amélie she could reach—her knees—and holding tight, pushing herself closer on each inward thrust. Her head was tipped back, eyes squeezed shut, and she didn’t notice as Amélie let go with one hand to reach for something.

Suddenly, vibrations were echoing through her lower body, and she cried out as her pleasure spiked, looking to see Amélie working above her, one hand holding the little white remote from earlier. Her eyes shut again as the vibrations increased, her hold on Amélie’s knees tightening as she felt herself nearing the edge again—

“Say my name when you cum,” Amélie ordered, turning the vibrator up even more. “You better fucking say my name, Lena. You better say my name every time you cum.”

“Amélie!” Lena gasped, her body tightening, her back arching off the bed and holding her there—three more thrusts and she was cumming, her legs trembling—vision going white, stars bursting behind closed eyelids—hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets—the world tipping around her as ecstasy became the only sensation she knew—  
And then she collapsed, her entire body convulsing, as she came down, the toy popping out of her with a slick sound. Her limbs shuddered and drew in towards her body with the force of her orgasm, her eyes squeezed shut. Amélie grabbed her, pulling her up as she lay down on her back, and Lena wasn’t even entirely sure where she was before Amélie was holding her still in a crouched position above her as she guided the still-vibrating toy back inside her aching cunt.

“Fuck!” Lena cried out as Amélie thrust upwards, the force of her hips sending her bouncing atop the toy. Amélie held her down, grinding the toy up into her, and she swore she was going to pass out—but it felt so good, and she was moaning again, her hips moving of their own accord as she shakily rode the dildo.

“That’s right,” Amélie growled, her hands helping Lena move along the toy. “Ride me, chérie."

Lena couldn’t speak, her muscles shivering before giving out entirely, and she slumped down, her head next to Amélie’s, who bit her exposed neck harshly as she began thrusting again. Her strong grip on Lena’s hips prevented her from moving away—not that she wanted to—and Lena’s hands tangled into her hair, gasping, as she tried to ride her like she wanted.

Panting, Lena sat up and ground her hips down on a circle, crying out as the toy vibrated deep inside. She couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, and her orgasm was rushing at her like a freight train—

Tightening up, Lena came, her hips jerking forward so harshly that she dislodged the toy, fluids smearing over Amélie’s stomach. She collapsed over her, brokenly moaning Amélie’s name into her ear, and the other woman bit her neck again, sucking a harsh bruise at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Lena could barely think right—she just wanted more. Lifting up on shaky limbs, she turned to present herself to Amélie, doggy-style, only to find that her arms wouldn’t support her, her upper half collapsing onto the pillows, ass propped up on her knees. She heard a muttered curse in French before Amélie was kneeling behind her, squirting more lube onto the toy before pressing back into her pussy. Lena moaned, long and low, as she felt every inch of the dildo enter her. She knew she would be sore later. She didn’t care.

Amélie pounded into her, turning the vibrator back onto a medium setting, and the pressure was so intense at this angle, filling her completely—it was too much. Before long, she was crying out, desperate to cum again. She reached back to try to rub her clit, only to have her hand batted away by Amélie.

“Please—” Lena barely managed to squeak out. Amélie pulled out completely, leaving her gasping, and she collapsed onto her stomach for a moment before struggling over onto her back once more.

Amélie didn’t wait for even a moment before plunging back in. Lena was so over-stimulated that it almost hurt, and her face screwed up. She heard a voice chanting ‘I can’t’ over and over for a minute before realizing it was her.

“Yes you can,” Amélie urged, rubbing her thumb over Lena’s throbbing clit, and turned the vibrations up to maximum. “Once more, chérie. Come on.”

Lena breathed in so fast it was almost a sob, her body tightening up once more. Her back lifted entirely off the bed as she spasmed once, twice, before cumming so hard she thought she might explode. Her knees jerked together at the spike of ecstasy, her hands flying to still Amélie’s hips.

 _“Amélie!”_ she screamed, and spiraled off the edge of a cliff.

~

When Lena opened her eyes, she was curled on her side, Amélie tucked against her back. She stirred slightly, and Amélie sat up, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

“Hello, chérie,” she murmured. “How are you?” Lena swallowed against the dryness in her throat, and she frowned slightly.

“Water?” she croaked, and Amélie reached to the bedside table, handing her a bottle, which she drank from gratefully.

“Are you okay?” Amélie asked again as she took back the water, and Lena nodded, smiling, as the memories of the previous events flooded her.

“More than okay,” she murmured, falling back onto the soft sheets. She felt Amélie curl up around her and sighed, already falling asleep. “Oh…do you want anything?”

“Non, chérie,” Amélie smirked. “Watching you was more than enough. Sleep now, mon petít chérie."

“’kay,” Lena yawned, and snuggled closer to the cool body next to her, beginning to drift off.

Amélie watched her for a moment before closing her eyes and joining her in the realm of sleep.


End file.
